Hope
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Aku seperti orang bodoh. Meskipun selalu patah hati, tapi aku tidak pernah mau mengalah. Meski setiap hari harus menangis, tapi aku selalu berusaha tegar dan terus mengukir sebuah mimpi. Special fic for GALIH WIRA. mind to RnR? :D


Hope

Pairing: Nejihina  
Genre: romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Eyd berantakan, feel gak kerasa, pendek, gaje, typoo dll

SPECIAL FIC FOR GALIH WIRA. Saya harap dirimu gak kecewa ama fic buatan saya ini, kalau kecewa jangan bilang-bilang ya? *plak* eheheheeheehehe  
YOSH! SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Aku seperti orang bodoh. Meskipun selalu patah hati, tapi aku tidak pernah mau mengalah. Meski setiap hari harus menangis, tapi aku selalu berusaha tegar dan terus mengukir sebuah mimpi.

Aku tahu perasaan ini benar-benar salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menyimpan perasaan seperti ini padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, menahannya saja aku sudah tidak bisa, apalagi hendak membunuhnya. Aku ... benci jika harus menjadi lemah seperti ini.

"Hinata, ayo berangkat." Aku sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara ajakannya. Kuangkat kepalaku, kutatap matanya dan kuukirkan sebuah senyuman yang manis untuknya.

"Hai... Neji_-niisan_," jawabku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.  
"Hei, Kau selalu ceroboh Hinata!" Neji-_niisan_, pria yang selama ini diam-diam kucintai mendekatiku, menyentuhkan tangan hangatnya di wajahku dan mengambil sisa nasi yang masih melekat ditepi bibirku dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum salah tingkah. Sikap yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Neji-niisan selalu membuatku terbang melayang, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Setiap hari, kami selalu berangkat sekolah bersama-sama dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Meski kadang-kadang Neji-niisan selesai lebih dulu, tapi dia akan selalu menungguku pulang. Saat aku keluar dari kelas, dia akan datang mendekatiku, mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, tersenyum dan langsung mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Neji-niisan adalah kakak yang sangat over protective, karena pengaruhnya yang sangat kuat, tidak ada satu orangpun di sekolah yang berani bertingkah macam-macam padaku, bahkan karena semua pria di sekolahku takut padanya, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku.

"N-Niisan ... h-hari ini aku ada jadwal piket, mungkin aku akan pulang agak terlambat," kataku saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Jarak diantara rumah kami dan sekolah itu bisa dibilang cukup dekat, makanya kami selalu berjalan kaki saat menuju sekolah.  
"Aku akan menunggumu," Neji-niisan menatapku. "seperti biasa," sambungnya sambil mengenggam tanganku yang terasa begitu kecil saat berada didalam genggamannya. Tanggan Niisan benar-benar sangat hangat.

Kami-sama, aku mencintai orang ini dan aku ingin dia juga mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintainya. Kami-sama, cinta ini bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Aku mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya, Aku mencintai Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sepupuku yang sudah tinggal bersamaku sejak kecil.

"Eemm... terima kasih Neji-niisan," kataku dengan wajah memerah. Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat pintu gerbang sekolah sudah berada didepan mata, aku menarik nafas panjang dan tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Neji dengan lebih erat. Aku tau, sebenar lagi... aku akan kembali patah hati.

"Nejiii!" Gadis keturunan china yang begitu cantik mempersona tersebut berlari mendekat kearah kami sambil tersenyum lebar, tangan kanannya yang tidak membawa tas sengaja dilambai-lambaikannnya. Aku ingin sekali menunjukkan wajah ketidaksukaanku padanya, aku ingin segera memeluk lengan Neji-niisan erat-erat dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari gadis itu. tapi...  
"Ohayo... Neji, hm..." Tenten-senpai sudah berada tepat di depan kami dan memberikan salam manisnya. Aku, yang kulakukan hanya menunduk dan memasang wajah malu yang selalu menjadi tameng yang tidak pernah terpecahkan oleh sesipapun. Aku menutupi semua rasa cemburu yang kupendam lewat wajah yang selalu memasang raut ketakutan diselingi rasa malu.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan. Kau masih tetap terlihat takut padaku, sama seperti biasa. Hm..." Suara cerita dan kehangatan yang ditunjukkan oleh Tenten membuatku semakin iri padanya. Ke eratkan genggaman tanganku yang sudah sejak tadi membalas gengaman Neji-niisan. Kami-sama, jangan jauhkan kakak sepupuku ini dariku. Aku ingin dia...  
"Ohayo Tenten," Senyum tipis diperlihatkan Neji-niisan pada Tenten. Aku yang jauh lebih rendah dari Neji-niisan hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala, menikmati betapa manisnya senyum yang baru saja diperlihatkan Neji, dan senyum itu bukan senyum untukku, melainkan untuk Tenten kekasih pujaan hatinya.

"Hmmm... Kau selalu membalas salamku dengan dengan dingin. Dasar pria Es batu!" Tenten menarik Dasi yang dipakai Neji-niisan Hingga membuat Niisan terpaksa harus maju beberapa langkah kedepan dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan genggaman kami berdua.

"Oi oi Tenten, kau selalu agresif seperti biasa." Kehangatan yang tadi diberikan Neji-niisan secara perlahan menghilang. Tenten menggantikan posisiku, berdiri disamping kanannya dan merangkul lengannya dengan begitu mesra. Mereka memang pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi, semua orang pasti setuju dengan pernyataan itu, kan?

"Kau tau Neji, aku sangattttt merindukanmu." Tenten berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Neji-niisan. Aku yang kini terlupakan hanya bisa mengikuti setiap langkah mereka dengan rasa patah hati yang sudah setiap hari aku alami.

"Baka!" Respon dan ucapan dingin yang ditunjukkan Neji-niisan pada Tenten semakin memperdalam luka dihatiku. Bagaimana tidak, reaski Neji-niisan dingin, tapi ... wajahnya selalu memerah malu. Wajah itu hanya selalu ditunjukkannya ketika ada didekat Tenten, tidak pernah ditunjukkan untukku.

"Ya ya, aku memang baka, tapi si Baka ini adalah si baka yang sudah berhasil merebut hatimu, kan?"

Cup...

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Tenten, dan sikap yang ditunjukkannya selalu membuatku tersadar. Aku harus segera melupakan perasaan ini, aku harus segera membunuhnya. Karena sesungguhnya aku harus menyadari satu hal yang selama ini tidak ingin aku akui. Cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak akan pernah mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang sejak dulu, sekarang, dan akan datang akan selalu dianggapnya sebagai seorang adik.

Tes...

Setiap kali aku sadar akan hal itu, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Setiap hari patah hati dan memutuskan untuk membunuh perasaan ini, setiap hari juga hatiku akan berteriak, memohon pada Kami –sama agar memberikan Neji-niisan padaku, membuat dia menoleh padaku dan menyadari bagaimana perasaanku.

Tes...

Tetesan kedua dari airmataku kembali jatuh, Kami-sama ... maafkan aku. Aku masih ingin mengarapkan cinta darinya.

"Hinata ..." Neji-niisan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan memanggil namaku.

"Ee?" Aku sedikit kaget, tidak biasanya Neji-niisan menyadari bahwa aku berhenti berjalan dan memilih untuk membuat jarak dari mereka.

"Kami duluan ya?"  
"Hm ..." Aku pikir Neji-niisan akan mengajakku untuk berjalan disampingnya, aku pikir dia akan mengajakku pergi ke kelas bersama-sama. Tapi...

"Iya." Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kupasang senyum terbaikku.

"Ja ne... Hinata-chan."

Tes...

Neji-niisan, mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu.

Fin...

Galih, dirimu mintanya fic ini benar-benar angst kan? Tapi gomen ... saya gak bakat bikin kisah yang benar- benar angst. Makanya fic ini feelnya gak kerasa. Hounto ni gomenasai...  
pengen nulis sedikit panjang wordnya, tapi... saya gak mau pembaca malah bosan ngebaca fic ini, makanya pendek. Hehehehehehe

Gak apa-apa deh kalau fic ini jelek, yang penting hutan saya berkurang satu. :3 hutang saya lunas horeeee! Heheeheehe

Oke, segala kritik, saran, sumpah serapah, pujian dan terserah deh apa, akan gui gui tunggu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Terima kasih! :3


End file.
